


В яблочко

by Stef_Boread



Series: Gunplay HankCon [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humor, M/M, Mechaphilia, Oral Fixation, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Top Hank Anderson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: — Тебе нравится, когда в моих руках оружие? — Коннор немного прищурился, улыбнувшись.— Мне нравится это сочетание, — хрипло, краснея, выдавил Хэнк. — Тебя и оружия.





	В яблочко

Коннор, дойдя до своего рабочего стола, с самым обычным и ровным лицом, какое только смог сделать, аккуратно снял пиджак и повесил на спинку. Он остался в одной рубашке, и Хэнк невольно усмехнулся: не то чтобы его напарник впервые позволял себе быть чуть менее официальным… Но это было редчайшей редкостью и сопровождалось обычно ранением или изорванным в хлам костюмом. Теперь же пиджак оставался в идеальной форме, как и сам Коннор, вот только — под пиджаком у него оказалась парная кобура.  
  
— Позёр, — тихо, но слышимо фыркнул Хэнк, с удовольствием оглядывая своего андроида.  
  
Коннор, который как будто только и ждал его реакции, оценки, тонко улыбнулся, практически засиял, скромно и ровненько сидя за своим местом.  
  
— Всего лишь предусмотрительность, лейтенант, — негромко отозвался он. — Во избежание повторения случая недельной давности.  
  
О да, недельной давности. Хэнк тогда чуть за сердце не схватился, обнаружив, что после перестрелки с внезапно вооружённым грабителем, напарник весь в голубой крови. Ранения оказались совершенно не критичными, и их залатали буквально в тот же день, но Хэнк орал в кабинете Фаулера так, что стены тряслись. В конце концов, Коннор был поквалифицированнее многих людей из их отдела, а право на использование андроидами оружия в исключительных случаях со скрипом протолкнули в Сенате ещё в середине апреля!  
  
Капитан орал в ответ на обоих, включая молчащего Коннора с ещё синеющими фиксаторами, под которыми стояли новые заплатки, обещал душу из обоих вынуть и в другого всунуть, обещал уйти в инспекторы от всего этого цирка, потом выгнал их из кабинета и орал ещё на кого-то. Коннора в эту неделю прогнали, кажется, через тысячу тестов, и домой Хэнк привозил напарника пару раз даже в состоянии гибернации, донося до постели буквально на руках.  
  
К утру Коннор благополучно открывал глаза, радостно сообщал, что системы в норме и нужна только небольшая калибровка, — после чего в спальне Хэнка становилось жарче на десяток-другой градусов по Фаренгейту. А потом по пути на работу лейтенант нервно одёргивал воротник рубашки — увы, к концу мая в Детройте было уже слишком жарко даже для лёгкой куртки — под взглядами легко улыбающегося Коннора. Ему-то было хорошо: лёгкие следы от губ Хэнка на скине в районе шеи и ниже он мог скинуть простым обновлением. Правда, почему-то обычно скидывал только заметные над одеждой, что выносило лейтенанта отдельно.  
  
И вот сегодня настал тот день, когда у Коннора был с утра последний тест, а к обеду он уже блистал на весь офис новенькими кобурами, как будто невзначай сняв пиджак под одобрительное присвистывание Уилсона, поднятые большие пальцы Коллинза и глухое ворчание Рида.  
  
Хэнк же, со своей стороны, просто любовался. В конце концов, свой положенный значок Коннор получил ещё полгода назад, и давно пора было дать ему право носить пистолет. Уж заслужил. Сколько можно было обходиться одним на двоих или выхваченными в критической ситуации у патрульных?! Лейтенанту даже не испортил настроение намекающий жест Фаулера сквозь стекло, мол, будете должны оба. А уж Коннор и вовсе сиял.

*

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится быть во всеоружии? — с лёгкой усмешкой поддел Хэнк напарника на обеде в соседнем с офисом кафе.  
  
Коннор, снова натянувший пиджак и тихонько потягивающий голубенький напиток, дистиллят с небольшой примесью тириума 310, — кафе около ДПД, как и многие заведения в центре Детройта, быстро сориентировалось на появление новых потребителей — легко пожал плечами.  
  
— Мне нравится повышение своей эффективности при выполнении рабочих задач, лейтенант, равно как и уровня безопасности наших с Вами жизней, — он улыбнулся, наклоняясь немного над столом. — А ещё мне нравится, как Вы на меня сегодня смотрите, — тише заметил он, поболтав стаканчиком с крышкой и трубочкой. — В Вашем взгляде появилось что-то новое.  
  
Хэнк тяжело проглотил последний кусок, слегка краснея и пряча лицо в тарелке. Он выпил залпом оставшийся кофе и решительно поднялся.  
  
— Ладно, заканчивай со своим энергоном, пора и по свидетелям, — Хэнк нахмурился было грозно, но ощутил, как его ладонь с тыльной стороны накрыли синтетические пальцы.  
  
— Закончил, лейтенант.

*

Слова андроида не выходили из головы и вечером, и на завтра, и на следующий день.  
  
Что-то новое, ну да. Хэнк сам не знал, о чём тут вообще может быть речь. Как будто за эти неполные семь месяцев он мало видел Коннора с оружием: своим, чужим, случайным. И да, стоило признать, в те моменты, когда напарник пользовался им по назначению, врезались в память особенно сильно. Как ловко, мгновенно, без жертв он застрелил девианта в башне Стрэтфорд, как в январе в несколько секунд обезвредил банду из семи человек точными выстрелами по рукам и ногам, как в марте снял с крыши засевшего снайпера на расстоянии трёхсот футов, пока у них шла облава.  
  
Хэнк успевал тогда только заметить, уловить кадр в одну-две секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы признаться себе: ему нравится его Коннор с оружием в руках. Нравится, как он выверенно, без единого лишнего жеста и взмаха, с ним обращается, как он методичен, как он горяч.  
  
Теперь же, когда андроид практически не снимал кобуру, кроме как дома, у Хэнка всё больше зудело желание _посмотреть_.  
  
Поэтому, когда пару дней спустя Коннор, закатав рукава рубашки, разложил на столе полировки и принялся последовательно и быстро чистить каждый пистолет, лейтенант, зашедший на кухню за вечерней порцией кофе, немного завис над этим зрелищем. Ему хотелось попросить Коннора действовать не так быстро, тянуть момент, чтобы лучше разглядеть мелькавшие ловкие пальцы.  
  
— Хэнк? — Коннор поднял глаза, практически не останавливаясь, собирая обратно свой зиг зауэр сорокового калибра.  
  
Хэнк судорожно вдохнул, глядя на даже не дёрнувшиеся, не приостановившиеся пальцы, а потом в карие глаза.  
  
— Хорошо, кхм, смотришься, — выдавил он.  
  
Коннор, щёлкая затвором и откладывая пистолет, приподнял бровь, и Хэнка окатило волной жара. Он жадно хлебнул обжигающий, горчащий кофе, глядя, как андроид берётся за второй, не переставая за ним наблюдать.  
  
— Тебе нравится, когда в моих руках оружие? — Коннор немного прищурился, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Мне нравится это сочетание, — хрипло, краснея, выдавил Хэнк. — Тебя и оружия.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся чуть больше, опуская глаза на свои руки, разбирающие пистолет по частям. Он молчал несколько секунд, и его светодиод мерцал жёлтым, пока он моделировал.  
  
— Может быть, ты сегодня хочешь что-то особенное? — вкрадчиво спросил он, останавливаясь и проводя указательным пальцем по снятому стволу.  
  
Хэнку потребовалось опереться поясницей о столешницу, потому что в собственных ногах он уже не был столь уверен. Он спрятался за кружкой с кофе, делая большой глоток. Глотку обожгло, но всё равно чуть меньше, чем полыхающее лицо. Отняв кружку от губ, лейтенант натолкнулся на раскрытые шире, чем обычно, жадные глаза Коннора, его чуть приоткрытый рот. Руки напарника замерли, перестав порхать над деталями, но, стоило ему заметить взгляд, он сжал сильнее рамку и ствол в пальцах, снова проводя подушечками по чёрному металлу.  
  
Хэнк сглотнул, сознаваясь себе, что отступать некуда: позади Детройт.  
  
— Может, наденешь кобуру на плечи вместе со стволами? — сипло спросил он.  
  
Коннор чуть наклонил голову, медленно ему улыбнувшись, и кивнул.  
  
— Через семь минут на оговоренном месте встречи, лейтенант, — строго отозвался андроид, а затем вернулся к деталям.  
  
Хэнк хмыкнул завороженно — отсылки и цитирование у Коннора получались всё лучше и лучше, — а затем снова бесшумно втянул воздух, поглядев на вновь запорхавшие пальцы, но всё-таки заставил себя оторваться от этого зрелища и направиться в ванную.

*

Когда он вошёл в спальню, Коннор сидел на постели, разведя согнутые колени. На нём были только короткие чёрные боксёры-брифы — и та самая кобура с пистолетами подмышками. Заметив Хэнка в дверях, он выпрямился, вставая на колени и проводя по скину пальцами от шеи до живота.  
  
— Боюсь, я просто так не сдамся, лейтенант Андерсон, — губы андроида поползли в кривой улыбке. — Сначала Вам придётся меня обезоружить.  
  
Хэнк, скинув халат, неторопливо приблизился к краю постели, а затем сделал выпад к левому пистолету, пытаясь выхватить его из кобуры.  
  
Коннор легко увернулся, но лейтенант царапнул ногтями по его груди, боку, ухватывая за талию.  
  
— Попался, — усмехнулся Хэнк, обводя дёрнувшемуся было андроиду линию паза регулятора. Коннора повело, и лейтенант воспользовался моментом, надавливая на шов сильнее, а правой рукой всё же извлекая пистолет из кобуры одним ловким движением.  
  
Коннор тихонько охнул, запрокидывая голову: это был нечестный приём, пусть даже он и не собирался сопротивляться всерьёз. Его руки скользнули по пальцам Хэнка, держащим пистолет у самой его шеи.  
  
Лейтенант хмыкнул, поводя стволом вверх, от ключицы и выше, вдоль скрытых тяг, повторяющих рисунок мышц, до самого уха. Зиг зауэр в его руке был легче должного: естественно, Коннор не оставил ни одного патрона, — но всё-таки весьма увесист, и андроид вздрогнул от ощущения холодного гладкого металла. Хэнк легко погладил обводом дула по искусственной щеке, от родинки к родинке, и напарник медленно потёрся об него сам, переводя губы ближе и ближе к дулу.  
  
Лейтенант выдохнул сквозь почти сомкнутые зубы, глядя, как Коннор аккуратно трогает отверстие кончиком языка, обводит его по контуру, а затем неглубоко ныряет внутрь.  
  
Коннор, несильно обхватывая ствол губами, мерным, ласкающим жестом мажа раз за разом по гладкому металлу, глядел на него, не отрывая глаз. Его скин на лице медленно краснел, и он уже не отлавливал этот глюк, как раньше. Его язык скользнул с середины ствола к краю, очерчивая по длине, и Хэнк тяжело выдохнул, считывая каждую нарочитую, бьющую в глаза и в низ живота аллюзию.  
  
Лейтенант потёр пальцами по шее Коннора, царапнул снова по пазу и с шорохом извлёк второй зиг зауэр. Глянув, как тот берёт чёрное дуло в рот, охватывая губами уже целиком, он перевёл второй ниже, к напрягшемуся паху.  
  
Коннор выпрямился, застонав прямо в ствол, не выпуская его изо рта, когда почувствовал прохладу возле своего встающего члена. Его боксёры заметно натянулись, и Хэнк, тяжело сглатывая, провёл зиг зауэром вдоль напрягшейся дуги. Пальцы Коннора вцепились в его плечи, его всего немного выгнуло навстречу лейтенанту.  
  
— Хэ-э-энк, — андроид рвано провентилировал, скользнул языком под верхний ствол, чтобы снова вобрать его как можно глубже.  
  
Хэнк в ответ усмехнулся, пьянеющим прямо на глазах у Коннора взглядом проводя вдоль его корпуса. А затем плавно, с влажным звуком извлёк ствол у него изо рта, чтобы мазнуть им ниже, оставляя на скине мокрый след. Дуло коснулось чуть заметного паза регулятора, обвело по полукругу, и Коннор сильно задрожал.  
  
Он знал, что лейтенант больше никогда не направит на него пистолет всерьёз, он знал, что патронов в магазине нет, но сама мысль о подобном доверии будоражила его процессор, сметая тень старого страха волной возбуждения.  
  
— А-ах, — Коннор застонал с немного механическими нотками, не отслеживая сбоев в голосовом модуле, и потянулся за поцелуем, сглотнув очиститель во рту.  
  
Поцелуй вышел глубоким, жадным, но прерывистым. У него помутнело перед глазами, когда он почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сдирают с него бельё и снова проводят вдоль члена пистолетом — вот только теперь он чувствуется гораздо, гораздо ярче.  
  
— Перевернись, — хрипло велел Хэнк, откладывая один из зиг зауэров, и Коннор послушался, прогибаясь в пояснице, оборачиваясь, чтобы всё так же читать лицо лейтенанта.  
  
Нагретый его собственным ртом ствол скользнул по его спине, под кожаными ремнями кобуры, вдоль столь же металлического остова, к выступу, имитирующему копчик, нырнул между ягодиц и прижался концом ко входу. Коннор завибрировал, чувствуя руку лейтенанта, сжавшуюся на его бедре, ловя низкий длинный стон всем своим телом — и отзываясь на него собственным.  
  
Хэнк, прикусив губу, мазнул по выступившей на кольце входа смазке, растирая её по краю ствола, а затем толкнулся пальцами внутрь, сразу двумя. Войдя на пару фаланг, он развёл их, растягивая, расширяя вход, чтобы следом толкнуть туда кончик ствола.  
  
Коннор застонал, срываясь в механические нотки, и Хэнк с размаху шлёпнул его по заднице, звонко и крепко. Стон окрасился лёгкой хрипотцой, андроид прогнулся сильнее, чувствуя, как в нём плавно двигается его собственное табельное оружие.  
  
— Хэнк, пожа-луй-ста, — выдавил он, — _тебя мало_, Хэ-энк!..  
  
Лейтенант наклонился над ним, сходя с ума от нежности и желания, стаскивая с него прочь кобуру и прижимая его к себе всей обнажённой спиной, тяжело оглаживая свободной рукой по животу и груди. Он прошёлся ладонью по распрямившемуся члену, притиснул большим пальцем округлую головку к собственной ладони, вызывая новую волну вибрации и новые прерывистые стоны. На постель под ними упало несколько полупрозрачных капель.  
  
— Хочешь кончить только от моего ствола, ммм? — чувствуя, как теряет голову, Хэнк жадно куснул Коннора в шею — около того самого инфоразъёма для стэндового подключения, одновременно вгоняя пистолет по самую рукоятку, а затем медленно и плавно его вытаскивая.  
  
— Ахм, да, Хэнк, да-а! — Коннора выкрутило одновременно от слов, прикосновений, действий, и он замер, искусывая губы, ощущая, как опустевает внутри него. Предвкушая.  
  
Хэнк, тяжело, горячо выдохнув, направил в него член и неторопливо качнул вперёд бёдрами, заставляя андроида захлебнуться воздухом. Он входил на всю свою немалую длину, входил до конца, улыбаясь криво стонам своего ненаглядного Коннора, сливаясь с ним в единое.  
  
Втеревшись в разведённые ягодицы пахом, Хэнк снова наклонился, плотно прижимая его к себе, — и сильно, крепко засосал скин у него на шее, прямо над разъёмом. А потом уже начал двигаться, с размаха впечатываясь в своего напарника и любовника, держа его под грудь и надавливая в ритм пальцами на его регулятор. Второй рукой он съехал ниже по животу Коннора, стискивая ему член и одновременно прикусывая за загривок.  
  
Спальню заполнили смешанные на двоих рваное дыхание и не менее рваная вентиляция. Через несколько минут яростного, жадного, мерного слияния Коннор забился в его руках, забрызгивая себя и под собой прозрачно-голубым. Он захлёбывался стонами, пока сам Хэнк кончал в него, втискивая в себя крепкий корпус андроида. Когда Коннор, наконец, выскользнул из его объятий, переворачиваясь, изгибаясь удовлетворённо среди собственных пистолетов и ремней кобуры, весь в голубоватых светлых потёках и белых брызгах спермы, лейтенант постарался запомнить этот потрясающий кадр во всех деталях, прежде чем рухнуть рядом.

*

Утренний кофе примирял с реальностью чуть хуже, чем утренний Коннор за кухонным столом. Лейтенант сонно ткнулся губами в мягкую укладку тёмных волос и только потом заметил глубокую задумчивость на лице андроида.  
  
Андроид держал в руках пресловутые пистолеты, аккуратно, практически маниакально вытирая их специальной ветошью. Пистолеты уже блестели ярче воды на солнце за их кухонным окошком, но Коннор всё не успокаивался.  
  
— Дырки протрёшь энтузиазмом, — фыркнул Хэнк и зевнул, кося на напарника одним глазом.  
  
Коннор недовольно засопел, ещё раз критически оглядывая несчастные зиг зауэры один за другим.  
  
— Я не понимаю, Хэнк! На них ведь не осталось и следа, я перебрал оба дважды, проанализировал и взял восемь проб! Но почему-то всё равно точно знаю, какой из них... где вчера побывал, — Коннор сглотнул, слегка краснея на резких изгибах скул.  
  
Хэнк даже поперхнулся кофе, поглядев на него искоса. Но андроид, конечно же, не шутил. Кто бы сомневался, в самом деле, что он не шутил.  
  
— Думаю, стоит попробовать использовать их по, хм, прямому назначению, — с лёгким скептицизмом заметил он.  
  
Коннор поднял на него тёмные глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
— Это не значит, что стоит отказываться от фетиша, лейтенант, — Хэнк сглотнул под этим взглядом, мельком подумав, что на такие выражения лиц должна быть возрастная маркировка, по типу, только для взрослых. — Но, пожалуй, теперь я знаю, какой из них будет моим любимым.  
  
Он подхватил со стола один из пистолетов и, глядя оторопевшему лейтенанту в глаза, коротко лизнул вдоль по стволу, прежде чем спрятать его в кобуру — как раз под левую руку. Которой, как заметил Хэнк, андроид пользовался чаще всего.  
  
— А вот этому, — Коннор взвесил в ладони второй, — нужно ещё пройти крещение, верно? Но на этот раз — крещение _Вами_, лейтенант.  
  
...Яростно полыхающему Хэнку ничего не оставалось, кроме как рвануть к себе этого неугомонного наглеца за мажорский галстук и зацеловать его долго и очень, очень жёстко.


End file.
